


[not!Podfic] A Collection of Interruptions: Cat Edition

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), BabelGhoti, carboncopies, podfic_lover, rhythmia, somehowunbroken, the_oneirovore



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Meta, cat sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oneirovore/pseuds/the_oneirovore
Summary: A compilation of submissions from the podficcers of Twitter and Discord (plus one podcaster and one person doing a Russian translation of a novel), whose recording sessions were interrupted by cats.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[not!Podfic] A Collection of Interruptions: Cat Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Editor's notes:
> 
> Back in October, I spent about six hours recording a podfic. My friend's cat interrupted me around 20 separate times, and while editing the audio, the idea for this podfic/not-podfic was born. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent in clips for this, the response was so much greater than I anticipated. Also this is the most fun I've ever had editing anything so thank you for that as well!
> 
> \- carboncopies

Cover art by carboncopies.

You can download or stream this work via Google Drive at the links below. There are two versions, one with music and one without.

  * With music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jCcqmYDHrL3-JgFVjySwYzmMgUUrt246/view?usp=sharing).
  * Length 00:06:42 (mp3)



  * No music: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jEgFuGSeFDYxchu6qOzciirgRYPUfDEL/view?usp=sharing).
  * Length 00:06:31(mp3)



Timestamps:

00:00 BabelGhoti

00:31 Azdaema

01:35 podfic_lover

02:00 somehowunbroken

02:18 Azdaema

02:39 woljf

02:48 podfic_lover

03:16 woljf

03:28 carboncopies

03:44 Naye

03:56 podfic_lover

04:36 woljf

04:46 carboncopies

04:51 podfic_lover

05:24 the_oneirovore

05:46 rhythmia

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this, please let me know via a comment/kudos. Also if there's an interest in listening to or sending in clips for a dog/bird/other pets version, _absolutely_ let me know, either here or on Twitter (@carboncopies01).


End file.
